Luna Phases
by General Danvers
Summary: Fluffy recap of HP from book 5. Cannon divergent. Sort of Omegaverse without true Alpha/Omega dynamics. Werepeen. Hermione was bitten by a werewolf defending her parents and has to adjust to her new affliction that comes with a unique side effect. (Lame summary) FF. LunaMione. M for content. Short and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Phases is basically just a brief one shot** (with a small epilogue, mostly for smut purposes) **and kind of Omegaverse. There will likely be mistakes and if you see them and would like them corrected PM me and i'll go over it again.**

 **Reviews are more than welcome.**

 **Mostly follows cannon but is divergent Post-Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

Hermione woke up late and stretched out. She was naked as the day she was born and her body parts were just as smooth. Unlike the evening before how ever where she had been covered in a thick warm fur almost as black as night bar a small white diamond on her chest. Of course that was only during the full moon each month.

Hermione could not forget the moon either, the day before and the day after the wolf's moon her body would take on an odd transformation that was extremely rare in werewolves. Not only did she become a wolf but she became a large male which had baffled the likes of Remus Lupin and even Severus and Sirius. Being a male werewolf seemed to translate to Hermione's body needing to become more male in physicality before the transformation meaning she sprouted a rather large penis that persisted for three days.

" _It's got to be some sort of breeding mechanism, after all wolves, vampire and Veela all take on a single true mate in their lives if they are lucky to find them." Remus offered after Hermione's first transformation._

 _"You're implying the girls pre-destined mate is a female?" Severus Snape drawled the question._

 _"Disappointed Sniv?" Sirius retorted._

 _"You're likely the only one here who finds children attractive." Snape snarked back at the ex-prisoner._

 _"That will do you two. But yes I was implying that perhaps, though it doesn't make much sense to me." Remus offers frowning at the two men before him._

 _"Would it make more sense if I said I was a lesbian?" Hermione inquired before the two men could get into an argument._

 _"Actually it's likely that that's exactly why." Remus nods pondering this._

Hermione was rubbing her face when a set of clothes was draped across her lap, looking up she wasn't terribly embarrassed to see Severus Snape looming above her. He looked slightly hungry and a little impressed as his eyes raked over her body, it was the first time she had been entirely naked in front of him. Last month it had been Remus to bring her clothes.

One thing about the day before and after was the intense lust Hermione felt, even as the Potion Master ogled her she was hard and wet. It was a conundrum if ever there was one. Even as she stood and pulled on the tee shirt and sweats she found herself torn between wanting to jump the man that smelled aroused and there For smelled incredible to the horny wolf. On the other paw though she was kind of repulsed though as she definitely identified as homosexual.

"Cold shower for you?" Snape quipped.

"And you by the smells of it." Hermione retorted and smirked inwardly when the man blushed.

* * *

Getting off the train Hermione was happy to be back to her normal, feminine self, of course she could still feel the wolf but he was resting up for the next wolf moon where he would be able to come out and play. With the wolf's bane the creature mostly just wants to run until it wants to sleep but without it, Hermione learned the hard way, the wolf just wanted to hunt until it's stomach was full and then terrorise what ever else it could find.

Hermione didn't let the boys know she was a wolf straight away, Harry was dealing with his own drama and Ron was his usual self-centered self. They found out, along with the rest of the Weasley's, when Severus flooed into Grimmauld and handed Hermione a steaming cup of wolfsbane. She downed it before Ron could get the goblet knocked from her hand and Remus scowled when he was handed his own goblet. Connections were made.

 _Hermione had been rather happy to return to France with her family, they had planned it for the last few months and they planned to visit relations there. Hermione loved the country of France as well and the culture and most of the food. They had been there for almost a week when disaster struck. They were out later than usual in the country on a full moon._

 _None of them had counted on it happening, least of all Hermione who had shielded her muggle parents from the onslaught coming at them. There had been a nasty bite to her side just below her left breast before the little witch had drawn her wand and cast a devastating incendio that had the werewolf running away with his fur on fire, the Grangers had not needed to do much more than panic as the French ministry sent an Auror to the location of her underage witchcraft._

 _It had been clear to see that the girl was defending herself and her muggle parents and so the French Ministry simply aided in Hermione's healing and sent letters to Albus and Minerva to let them know the girl would need collecting along with her family. Upon Hermione's insistence the Granger's finished their vacation in France while Hermione was taken to Grimmauld._

Hermione was looking for the boys when she caught scent of it, a sweet scent that made Hermione think of flowers and sleep and a warm embrace she hadn't realised she was missing until that very moment. The wolf stirred inside and Hermione's eyes seemed to follow the scent trail to see a pretty blonde not far behind them.

 ** _My mate!_** The wolf howled inside and Hermione's eyes turned a deep yellow as she stared until she was jostled by someone passing by.

Shaking her head Hermione went, with Ginny and Ron falling into stride beside her, to the carriage that Harry was staring at in bafflement. Of course when he asked what the things were that were pulling the carts they had no idea, Hermione hated not knowing but they all climbed in. Luna was somehow already there.

"You're not seeing things. I see them too." A soft lilting and dreamy voice speaks up to Harry and Hermione struggled with herself. This was her mate.

"Guys this in loony... Luna Lovegood. She's in my year." Ginny explains gulping slightly when Hermione growls at the nickname.

Luna gave a warm friendly smile to Hermione who blushed faintly but returned it regardless. They made it to the castle and filed in as was usual practice and headed for the great hall. Hermione was slightly surprised but mostly pleased to see that Luna was in Ravenclaw.

Hermione never really got an opportunity to talk to Luna again for another week, it was leading up to wolf's moon and she was heading back from the dungeons after dinner where she had been to see about wolfsbane from Snape. Luna was walking the halls barefoot and looking a little lost. Hermione didn't hesitate.

"Luna? What are you doing?" Hermione asks curiously as she looked the little witch over.

"I was looking for my shoes. Have you seen them?" She asks in her sweet way.

"No I'm sorry. Why would they not be in your room though?" Hermione tilts her head a little.

"Honestly I think the others think I'm stupid. They like to take my shoes and hide them. I don't really mind but I have Potions first thing and Professor Snape is quite strict on dress code." Luna explains in her gentle manner.

"I'll help you find them." Hermione promises with a gentle smile of her own.

"Thank you. How did you become a werewolf?" Luna asks surprising Hermione a little.

"My parents and I were attacked while in France over the holiday." Hermione explains honestly but she wondered how Luna had figured it out.

"I'm your mate." Luna adds after a moment as if in answer to the unasked question.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Hermione frowns slightly. Neither she or the wolf was willing to lie to it's mate.

"I would think it would be quite unfair if a wolf could sense its mate but it's mate had no idea. What if the wolf's mate didn't like the wolf?" Luna reasons and Hermione can understand the logic.

"But doesn't that mean that I'm practically forcing you to want me?" Hermione frowns a little cause she doesn't like this thought.

"Not really. No more than it forces you. I'm sure you think Ginny is prettier, or that maybe Lavender is more likeable. Or even Pansy is a smarter choice." Luna shrugs so matter of fact that it makes Hermione frown even more.

"I think you're beautiful, and I like you quite a bit, you're not loud like lavender and you would be easily as smart or smarter than Pansy." Hermione responds honestly.

"Answered your own question then." Luna smiles and Hermione blushed faintly.

"For the record, I think you're all of those things too. I could hardly stop looking at you at the Yule ball last year." Luna confesses easily.

"I'm not sure what this means for us though?" Hermione blushed faintly at the compliment before voicing her worry.

"Well. I'm not against a relationship but if you're agreeable... could we be friends first? I've never really had a friend." Luna admits gently and it pained Hermione a little. Little did the airy blonde know she was about to gain a considerable amount of friends.

* * *

"Neville found it. It's perfect." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron who were under his invisibility cloak.

The trio were out after curfew and had made their way to an empty hall on the seventh floor. Waiting in the hall not too far from them was Luna and Ginny, they had been studying late when Neville had told them what the trio were doing and had agreed to go and meet them there. Luna had become fast friends with Ginny Harry and Ron after spending most of her days with Hermione.

The wolf desperately wanted to further his relationship with his mate but respected both his girl and his enough not to push them into something. The closeness of their friendship was increasing daily how ever which appeased the wolf greatly. Luna had even learned of Hermione's wolf related abnormality.

Luna had been keeping check on the moon cycles and though Hermione hid it well in her human state her wolf had no hope of concealing the large sheath belying its gender. Luna hadn't mentioned it until the next day, Hermione was a little sore her joints as she usually was after shifting and the two were down by the lake in the cool air and warm sun.

 _"I couldn't help noticing your wolf is a male." Luna had started softly, she was playing with Hermione's hair while the girl lay in her lap._

 _"Notice that did you?" Hermione blushed faintly._

 _"It was a little difficult not too." Luna defends gently._

 _"I'm something of an anomaly. It is assumed because of my being a lesbian that my wolf form is male. With the wolf's animal instinct driving it to want to find it's mate and breed and my personal sexual orientation caused my wolf form to manifest as a male." Hermione explains._

 _"Is it only while you're a wolf?" Luna asks curiously._

 _Hermione went for broke in that moment and sat up beside her little mate and biting her lip she gently took Luna's hand and laid it against the semi hard bulge hidden by her robes. It had taken Luna a brief moment to, and slight squeeze, to realise what it was she was feeling and then she flushed and pulled her hand away._

 _"The day before it kind of just magically appears and the day after it is gone. And the wolf's moon the wolf is a male in his entirety." Hermione explains gently._

 _"Thank Merlin. I'm open minded but I'm not sure I'm willing to get that familiar with an actual wolf." Luna says straight faced but Hermione had gotten used to Luna's humour and noted the sparkle in those gorgeous blue eyes._

 _"Maybe one day if you're ever feeling kinky. I'm sure he'd take good care of you," Hermione teases playfully._

 _"Definitely need to get there with you before I even think about it with the wolf." Luna chuckles softly and Hermione couldn't help lightly kissing the blondes cheek and making them both flush slightly._

It amazing for them to see when Harry followed the required steps and suddenly a door opened in a wall. Moving inside the space looked similar to a dance studio only a little more 'latrine' for Hermione's personal tastes. Still it filled her and the others with wonder and soon they were conjuring up all sorts of things they may need.

It was late when they finally got done in the 'Come and Go' room and Hermione offered to walk back to the Ravenclaw dorms with Luna, Ginny opting to go with them as the boys went back to Gryffindor tower. The girls chatted lightly, none of them knew that Hermione was mated to Luna, but they didn't question the friendship either. Everyone who mattered liked Luna.

* * *

The year carried on in typical Hogwarts manner, there was danger and conspiracy and Umbridge was over thrown only by the quick thinking of Hermione Granger, she managed to spare her friends a Cruciatus fate and get Umbridge dragged off by centaurs, though to be honest the centaurs were more Umbridge's own doing. With Umbridge gone they went to the Ministry which had been a hideous affair.

The whole thing had been a set up and so when Hermione and the other DA members got there they had been ambushed and then a battle broke out. Amazingly the teenagers all got out relatively unscathed but they lost Sirius. Everyone had been upset, even those that didn't know he had been on the light side. Harry had obviously taken it the hardest though.

The rest of the school year had been a mournful one and Hermione hated how little she got to see her witch. They wrote often over the summer holidays though and Luna even charmed the letters to smell like her which Hermione had loved. Come the beginning of sixth year and they were still only friends. Of course it was borderline more than that but Hermione and the wolf were content and Luna was technically two years younger than herself so she was happy to wait on her witch.

Sixth year was some how the best year they had right up until Harry and Dombledore went to find a fake horcrux, things had snowballed there which culminated in the death of Albus and the defection Of Severus Snape. Though Hermione doubted that Severus was truly on the dark side, dogs had a nose for these things after all. Unfortunately the end of the sixth year meant Hermione was going to be away from Luna for far too long.

The werewolf had prepared readily for any eventuality though she had known Harry wouldn't return to Hogwarts, it just wasn't safe for him after Albus' death. No more safe for Hermione either though as her mudblood status was known to more than her werewolf was. She had stocked up on premade wolfsbane potion along with dittany and other things. After obliviating her parents she went to the rebuilt Burrow.

Fleur and bill were due to have a wedding and everything was hectic but it was good for everyone to, for a brief time, forget about the looming war. Hermione was over the moon to see Luna, for the first time all summer, at the wedding and had spent most of her time with the pretty blonde and had even been introduced to her eccentric father.

 _Finally the vows were spoken and rings exchanged and the pair were married, the reception started and everyone mingled and drank and danced, well except the children, there wasn't really any drinking there. Fleur had been so happy and quite a beautiful bride and there were more than a few comments on how handsome Bill had been._

 _Hermione was too wrapped up in her mate to really pay much attention too it though, after the vows were said and done Hermione's whole focus was on her witch. Luna had been especially touchy feely with the wolf too as she had not seen her for far too long as far as she was concerned. Finally the first dance between bride and groom was over and Hermione Gladys asked Luna to dance._

 _"I've missed you so much." Hermione confessed as she and Luna slow danced with several other witches and wizards._

 _"I've missed you too, I don't like being away from you and I hate that we have to be apart for longer after this." Luna was pouting and Hermione couldn't stop herself._

 _For the first time since their friendship started Hermione really gave into herself and gently brought her lips down to Luna's. The kiss started slow and Luna seemed a little surprised before she returned it, a soft brushing of lips that turned into a slow and tentative meeting of tongues. It was short and sweet but both girls thought it was perfect._

 _"When this is all over, can we go away together? Just for a little while." Luna begged gently._

 _"Yes. Absolutely yes. Take the time and decide where you want us to go and we will definitely go there." Hermione was slightly breathless but absolutely happy._

 _They didn't get to say anything more before a spectral Lynx was warning them away as it seemed that the death eaters were coming. There was a gasped be safe and the pair parted much to the wolf's displeasure. Hermione hesitated only long enough to see Luna and Xenophilius get away before she grabbed the boys and they were gone._

* * *

Hermione hadn't known really what was going on, the torture she remembered before the wolf was still raging, thoroughly pissed off that it couldn't seem to help and that people dared touch its human in the first place. It only calmed when Hermione's woke up slowly. Her body was still sensitive and tender and she couldn't help a gasp of pain.

There was a soft answering gasp beside her and the bed jostled slightly before someone padded on bare feet to the door and called a name Hermione hadn't really paid any attention too. She knew the scent and the sound of the voice, it was her witch. Her Luna was there with her, where ever there was.

"Luna?" Hermione's voice was soft and hoarse.

"I'm here. You're going to be ok." Luna had gently climbed back onto the bed just as Fleur came barrelling through the door with several vials.

One of the vials was Wolfsbane which Hermione had been confused by for a moment until she realised she was sporting a rather turgid penis. Apparently she really needed to pee and the bodies response to help hold it was a hardening of the penile shaft. In short she had a boner that was more than noticeably tenting the blanket over her. Luna had been polite and not paid it any mind but Fleur had been unable to stifle a soft snicker.

Fleur had administered several potions to help with the pain and to help her sleep and before Hermione could even question Luna on why she was there she was asleep again. She didn't wake again for a few days having slept right through the wolf's moon. Luna was still there when she woke though.

"Lu?" Hermione croaked softly.

"I'm here. What do you need?" Luna had been healing too and so had slept quite a bit along with Hermione though she would venture out to check on the others occasionally.

"Hold me? Wait... I really need to use a bathroom first." Hermione blushed faintly. She had no penis to aid her ability to hold it but she still dearly needed to pee.

Wordlessly Luna helped Hermione up and then let the slightly larger witch lean on her as she was taken to the toilet. Hermione was having issues holding herself up and getting her pants down, she was only in briefs and a tank top, so Luna had knelt while Hermione braced herself on the girls shoulders and had gently pulled the knickers down.

When Hermione was relieved she was helped back into the bed and Luna went to the door to call Fleur before climbing in with her wolf. Fleur came in and gave Hermione some more potions for pain management. A dreamless Sleep was set beside the bed for it Hermione needed and then the Veela left to go find some food for the girls. Hermione lay for a long while with her arms around her witch.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asks softly.

"I was in the Manor with Dean and Mister Ollivander when Harry and Ron were brought down. I heard your screams." Luna confesses the last with a pained voice. She hadn't felt the torture like Hermione had but it had been agony not being able to help her mate.

"Oh Luna... did they hurt you?" Hermione pulled back to look at the pretty little blonde.

"No. Not like they hurt you." Luna says gently placing her hand on Hermiones cheek.

"Oh Luna..." Hermione whispers torn between relief and and anger at the situations they had been in. There was a long silence between the two before Luna spoke again.

"I want our children to be able to be children." Luna whispers gently and it was almost Hermione's undoing. Life had been rather unfair for them thus far.

"That's what we are fighting for." Hermione says solemnly.

* * *

The trio had spent a few weeks there at Shell Cottage all healing and planning. Hermione hated that she would have to leave Luna again but they all hoped the war would be over soon. They were set to leave the following morning, early before anyone woke.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Luna asked softly that evening, the girls had been sharing a bed both because of preference and limited space in the cottage.

"We have too, I wish I could stay though." Hermione was whispering as it was late and they were laying facing each other in bed.

"It's ok. What you're doing, I don't know exactly what it is but I know it's important." Luna reasons gently.

"It's the difference between winning and losing this war." Hermione confirms softly without giving too much away, she had promised Harry even if she did know she could trust her little witch.

"You'll be safe though right? Come back to me?" Luna's voice was rarely pleading in the past but wartime made everyone a little desperate.

"I'll try to be as safe as possible and it will be death that keeps me away and even then I plan to fight him every step of the way." Hermione wasn't just trying to be poetic. There were few things she truly wanted in life and a future with Luna was right at the top of that list.

There were no more words that night, nothing left to be said. For only the second time in their growing relationship Luna and Hermione kissed. It was long and slow full of promise to return living if not unharmed to the other, a meeting of lips and a slow exploration of tongues as the girls embraced on the bed, comforted only be the others warmth. Hermione so desperately wanted to feel this again.

* * *

It hadn't been long apart at all after leaving Shell Cottage. They had figured out the last piece, aside from the snake, was in Hogwarts somewhere and so had returned. First to Hogsmead where they were taken through a tunnel into the come and go room and then out further into the castle.

Snape was over thrown and the hunt for the last horcrux was on. Death Eaters and the Dark Lords supporters were only waylaid a short while before they had breached the wards and the castle grounds and with them in pours giants, wolves and spiders alike. Hermione and Ron acquired some basilisk fangs before finally meeting up with Harry again, the Hufflepuff goblet had been destroyed in the chamber of secrets.

They managed to find and destroy the Diadem and save Draco Malfoy in the process. The only remaining known horcrux was the snake but that one had proved difficult and in the end it was Neville Longbottom, who didn't know the reason but understood the importance, had rended the head off the snake. That was the turning point of the war. Voldemort had already been duped by Harry and the Malfoy's defected last minute after Narcissa betrayed him.

Both sides had suffered heavy losses and the castle was all but destroyed and would require a large amount of work to rebuild. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and Lavender were among the dead and with the death of Voldemort people were finally left to mourn. Peace time was still a while off but it was an eventuality now instead of a possibility.

Hermione found Luna in the Great Hall with Fleur who was standing aside and allowing the Weasley's to mourn their son and brother. She hadn't wanted to be insensitive at all so she gently took Luna's hand and tugged the little witch a short ways away from the family. Luna went willingly and when they stopped moving she was in Hermione's arms immediately.

"I was so worried for you." Luna sniffled, she like so many others was over whelmed by the relief they felt along with the grief.

"Im glad you're safe. Let me get some dittany on these cuts of yours." Hermione moved and sat down and pulled Luna into her lap as she did so, entirely unwilling to put even a small amount of space between them.

"Hermione? I love you." Luna whispered gently her face was buried against the wolf's neck.

"I love you too." Hermione returned just as sincerely as it had been delivered. They were destined to be together the moment Hermione was bitten by a werewolf but even then Hermione couldn't think of being with anyone else. Luna was it for her and mating bond of no it seemed the wolf was it for the little blonde too.

Luna pressed a little kiss to Hermione's neck before leaning back and allowing Hermione to tend to her small superficial wounds. They were still there in that same position a little while later when Minerva and Neville came over to the pair, the Weasley's were helping or crying.

"Luna, the Minister has sent some Aurora to Azkaban to release everyone. It's where they put your father." Neville explains gently to the blonde who was looking rather sleepy tucked into Hermiones lap. Neither witch was very big in height or weight so they made a rather small compact cuddle ball.

"Hermione we've been unable to track down your parents." Minerva offers softly thinking the worst.

"You won't be able to. They don't exist anymore." Hermione says gently.

"Im not sure I follow." Minerva frowns a little.

"She obliviated then last summer to keep them safe. They live in Australia. They don't know they have a daughter." Luna explains softly her head still on Hermione's shoulder.

"But that's... that's irreversible!" Minerva was shocked, her lioness had given up so much.

"I am Muggle born and Harry's best friend. Tell me they wouldn't have been a target." Hermione says slowly, she would forever miss her parents but they were safe that is all that mattered.

"The order did a disservice to you for not keeping them safe." Minerva mumbled but Hermione shrugged.

"It's ok. They are safe now and never have to worry about werewolves or dark wizards." Hermione sighed softly, she was getting tired.

"Rosmerta is putting people up at the Inn, if you're not going back to the Weasley's." Minerva says gently dropping the conversation.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Luna smiles in her sweet way.

It was only the beginning of the end of the war and things were going to be hard for a little while. But Hermione knew, with Luna at her side, that she would get through it all. They would all grieve and mourn their losses but for so many of them this was a new and better start to the life the Dark Lord had refused to allow them. Life was finally starting.

* * *

 _Italics are flashbacks._

 ** _The singular bold italic is the wolf's thought/voice_**


	2. Epilogue

**Small smutty epilogue mostly for the sake of smart and to also give it a little more of the Omegaverse/Werepeen kind of feel that was mostly over shadowed in the main story.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Luna arched up off the bed and moan low in the back her throat as she came, she was hardly given a breather when Hermione kissed her way back up the witches body and pressed slowly into her. It was the day after wolf's moon, or more to the point the morning after. The pair lived in a small cottage bordering the Forbidden forest and had done for the last couple of years.

"Oh... sweet Circe." Luna groaned softly as she was stretched around her wife's temporary appendage.

"You always feel so good." Hermione panted softly, she always struggled to stay calm enough to last when she was like this.

They moved together slow at first and then harder and faster, panting and moaning until Hermione shifted just slightly and hit that sweet spot within. Luna arched up like a bow came again this time crying out her wife's name in pure ecstasy and Hermione followed right along with her into that abyss of pleasure.

They had learned, early on in their sex lives, that much like male wolf would, Hermione also formed a knot when she climaxed. It had startled them both the first time they had tied, having sex for the pleasure of it and not for the purpose of making children. They had been stuck together, panicking slightly, for almost 15 minutes after they had come together.

"Do you think maybe this time?" Luna asks softly, breathlessly. She could still feel Hermione pulsing slightly, a slow throb within her.

"I think so. I made sure that fertility potion was perfect." Hermione had her face buried in Luna's neck. The first time had been frightening but each time after they decided to try for a baby being tied together with Hermione's knot had been a beautiful thing for both.

They had been married and living together since shortly after the war almost eight years ago, they had travelled after Luna and Hermione's final year of Hogwarts and done a great deal of exploring both town and country before Home had called to them. Since they had both taken teaching jobs at the castle, Luna as Care Of Magical Creatures and Hermione as the potions Master.

During the school year they shared quarters at Hogwarts, everyone knew they were married but for the sake of being Professors at the same school they had kept their own last names so not to confuse anyone. When the holidays rolled around the pair would spend a little time with the Weasley's but most of it was spent at their own little cottage where Hermione was able to run during the wolf's moon and Luna felt right at home with the frequent visits from centaur and unicorn and the odd Acromantula.

"I hope so. We've been trying for months." Luna was stroking her loves back.

"Mm yeah we have but to be fair we have been given two days out of each month that it's even possible. It will happen though, I plan to spend all day today loving you, beautiful witch." Hermione leaned back a little and smile down at her lover.

"I love you, Moon." Luna cooed affectionately, the moniker had stuck shortly after the war, they had been playing in the woods during the full moon and Hermione had laid down in a little pool of water soaking her fur, the white diamond on her chest had been water swept to look like a crescent moon.

"I love you, Luna. More than words." Hermione smiles and the pair shared a slow and loving kiss.

It had been eight years and in those years there had been ups and downs but both of the women had over Come it all and they had done so together. Now they wished to start their new chapter as parents, both Luna and the wolf asking so frequently for a baby that there was no way Hermione could refuse. Each Luna phase one step closer to their desired family.


End file.
